The present disclosure generally relates to health and nutrition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to nutritional compositions that can promote absorption of fatty acids and fat-soluble nutrients.
Gastric and pancreatic lipase inhibitors such as tetrahydrolipstatin (commercially available as XENICAL® and ALLI®) can be used as anti-obesity drugs because these compounds prevent fats from being hydrolyzed and absorbed, thus decreasing calorie intake. Specifically, tetrahydrolipstatin binds covalently to the active site of such lipases to block lipid hydrolysis.
In conjunction with changes in diet and lifestyle, a lipase inhibitor has a higher efficacy than changes in diet and lifestyle alone. Finer et al., Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord., 24(3):306-13 (March 2000). However, common side effects can include gastrointestinal problems, such as oily stools; deficiencies in fat-soluble nutrients, including vitamins A, D, E, K and beta-carotene; and liver or kidney damage.
Decreased lipid absorption can result in reduced absorption of long-chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (LC-PUFAs). LC-PUFAs are important fatty acids obtained from the diet and needed for normal body function. Two critical LC-PUFAs, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), are obtained from conversion of alpha-linolenic acid (ALA) in the body, but this conversion occurs at a very low rate; thus supplementation of EPA and DHA is highly recommended. Therefore, the low LC-PUFA levels resulting from decreased lipid absorption associated with lipase inhibitors or low fat diets can increase the risk of cardiovascular and metabolic diseases, especially in cases where n-3 LC-PUFAs such as EPA and DHA are minimally absorbed.
Reduced absorption of fat-soluble nutrients, such as vitamins A, D, E and K and carotenoids such as beta-carotene and lutein, can also result from decreased lipid absorption. The resultant low levels of these vitamins and carotenoids can elevate the risks of a variety of conditions, such as cardiovascular diseases, coagulation disorders, impaired wound healing and immune function, and bone and muscle function disorders.